HUNTING FOR MORE
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: This story is a sequel to HUNTING.
Title: HUNTING FOR MORE

Author: Donna McIntosh

Fandom: Brokeback Mountain

Genre: Slash

Rating: FRAO - Adult

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx. I just visit with them now and then. I make no money from these stories.

Many Thanks: My deepest gratitude to Mike for his faithful and diligent beta service.

Summary: This is a sequel to HUNTING

(January 1986)

The winter of '85/'86 wasn't as bad as the year before, but there were still plenty of heavy snow storms to deal with. Their small herd of fifteen cows fit easily into the barn, with the calves being already sold off in November. It was easy enough to bring them in for the worst of the storms. It was crowded though with their tractors taking up a goodly portion of the area.

"What we need is a bigger barn." Jack said as they put out feed for the animals.

"What we need is _another_ barn." Ennis corrected him.

"Uh huh." Jack agreed. "And a garage for our trucks."

"Yep." Ennis agreed as he tossed another bale of hay down from the loft. "But first we need to find work so we can afford them things."

"I hope we have better luck this year lookin for work than we did last year." Jack said.

"Me too, Bud." Ennis said as he climbed down the ladder. "The ranch needs lots a stuff done, and we promised the ladies a chicken coop we got a build too."

"Yeah, I remember." Jack said as he ran some water into a bucket and filled the water pans. "And I still wanna do a porch for Momma and the twins."

"We'll do it all, Bud." Ennis said as he spread the hay around. "Every bit of it. Just as soon as we come up with the money."

"What about the insurance money?" Jack asked. "Momma said we could use that."

"I know; and we probably will have to use some of it; but we should keep as much of it in the bank as we can. Just in case we don't find work."

"How about we compromise on it." Jack suggested. "How about we spend half and save half? That way we could get us another five cow/calf pairs bringin the herd up to twenty like we was gonna do back on our part a the ranch. How much you think it'd take to do the porch and chicken coop?"

"Probably twelve, fifteen hundred." Ennis said after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"You think we could do all we need for seven thousand?"

"Doubt we could do it all, Bud." Ennis said as they finished up in the barn and made their way over to the house.

"Well, the barn would probably be the most needed." Jack said. "If we could get us a barn up, we could always park our trucks in there. At least until we get more cows. And maybe by then, we'd have made enough to get us a garage built."

"We best talk with your Momma about it first." Ennis said as they stomped as much snow off their boots as they could before entering the Twist kitchen. "She might have other plans for that money."

"Let's ask her." Jack said as they walked into the delicious smelling kitchen.

"Ask me what?" Mrs. Twist greeted them; placing a hot cup of coffee and a piece of cherry cake in front of each of them as they joined her and the twins at the table.

"About the insurance money, Momma." Jack said around a mouthful of cake. "You got any plans for it?"

"Oh goodness no." She said. "That's ranch money for the two a you to do whatever you think is best."

"We was talkin about maybe savin half and spendin half. We wanna build us another barn out in the back, put a porch on for you and the twins to sit out on, and that chicken coop you wanted." Jack said.

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" Mrs. Twist said grinning happily. "I always dreamed a havin that porch put back on."

"And we'll pay for the chicken coop." Lily offered.

"We been savin most of our money since we came here; we can afford it." Lyla assured them.

"A chicken coop won't cost all that much. We can handle it." Ennis said.

"No; it's our project to do our part." Lily insisted. "We wanna pay for it."

"All right; if that's what you want." Ennis agreed after a nod from Jack. "We also wanna get another five cow/calf pairs. That'd put us at twenty and that'd be enough calves to pay the taxes and enough over for seed."

"And we'd still be out lookin for work. We might find somethin." Jack added.

"What about more guide trips?" Mrs. Twist asked. "It seemed like the two a you really liked that group you took out last fall; and that brought in a good sized chunk a money."

"That's always an option." Ennis said, not really believing that they could be so lucky a second time.

"That won't be until fall, Momma." Jack said. "Right now we were tryin to decide what needs doin first, and whether or not we should use some a that insurance money."

"It's yours to use any way you see fit, as far as I'm concerned." Mrs. Twist said. "The way I see it, that money belongs to the two a you."

"Okay then." Jack said. "That's what we'll do."

"We'll get busy with working up a list a what we'll be needin, and get started soon as we're rid a this snow." Ennis said.

xxxx

"There's always one a the coal mines." Jack said as they came away from another fruitless job hunt.

"No thanks." Ennis said. "I'd sooner put on a grass skirt and dance the hula while you played that harmonica a yours in the town square for pennies."

Jack chuckled. "I feel the same way about mine work; but I'd give more than a penny to see you doin that hula in town square."

Ennis snorted. "The only place you're gonna see me do the hula or any other dancin is in our bedroom."

"Mmmmm." Jack raised his eyebrows a couple of times. "I do like the way you think, Cowboy. Since we ain't havin no luck lookin for work; how about the two a us headin on home and do us a little a that bedroom dancin?"

"Nope." Ennis said but couldn't help the little grin. It was so easy turning Jack from despair over another useless job hunt. All he had to do was bring up the subject of food or sex. "We best get on over to the lumber yard and pick up another load. Won't be long and we'll have enough to get started on the barn."

"This stuff costs a bundle." Jack said later as they were loading up their purchases. "There ain't no way we're gonna have enough left for a garage."

"I been thinkin about that, Bud." Ennis said as they climbed into the truck. "Maybe we wouldn't need to do a separate garage. Maybe we could just do kind a add-on to the side a the barn where we could park the trucks. What do you think?"

"You mean like a lean-to?" Jack asked.

"Well kind a, but it would be enclosed." Ennis said. "And if we made it the full length a the barn, we could fit our three trucks, and the tractors too."

"Oh I like that idea." Jack said. "But won't that cost about as much as building one separate?"

"Nah." Ennis shook his head. "We'd already have the stability of the barn and that's a major factor in buildin. All we'd need to do is bring a roof out about ten/twelve feet; put up two sides, and some doors across the front. Unless you was thinkin a puttin somethin up with a cement floor and lots a storage and stuff."

"I don't think we need all that." Jack said. "With that big ole house, we got plenty a room if we wanna store anythin important, and the barn's gonna have a loft; ain't it?"

"Sure enough." Ennis said.

"Then we won't need to worry about any a that for the garage." Jack agreed.

(February 1985)

Their cows all calved without complications within a week of each other. Nine heifers, six bulls. They'd bring in a fine payback come November.

Sale Day came around and they had a great time. Some items were found that they could use in the building projects they had planned. Several items were purchased from Frank Elliot, their old boss at the construction company. Mrs. Twist and the twins found an apple press and bought it so they could make their own apple cider.

(March 1985)

They built the chicken coop first, much to the ladies delight. They added it on to the side of the old barn, close enough to the house so that the ladies didn't have to walk too far to tend to the chickens. It was finished in one afternoon and the ladies were all atwitter about driving into Gillette to the Hatchery the next morning for their chickens.

"What're you ginnin at?" Jack asked as they watched the ladies ready themselves for a trip into town.

"I never been around old ladies before." Ennis said in a voice low enough for only Jack to hear. "I never knew they'd be so cute."

"Cute?" Jack asked. "Don't know that I'd call 'em that. They are kind a fun to watch though."

"We're ready." The three of them announced, standing there all smiles with their coats on, and each with a purse dangling from her arm. Not a one of them much over five foot tall or a hundred pounds.

The three ladies rode in the back seat of Jack's pickup, and chatted away during the ride.

They took their time and picked out the fifty hens they wanted. When it came time to pay, they were all flustered when they found out they'd left their checkbook at home.

"I thought you had it!" Lily said to her sister.

"I thought you had it; you usually carry it." Lyla said.

"No, I don't!" Lily was adamant. "I don't carry it any more often than you do."

"It's all right, it's all right." Jack said grinning fondly at them as he pulled out his checkbook and wrote out the check.

"But _we_ wanted to pay for them." Lyla pouted.

"We'll write Jackie a check as soon as we get home." Lily, said happy that it was all settled.

The boxed chickens were loaded up in the back of the pickup and they headed home.

They released the chickens into the new coop and stood for some time watching them. Mostly they were watching the ladies who were watching the chickens.

"So what's next?" Jack asked with a satisfied grin. "The barn or the porch?"

"Let's do the porch." Ennis said returning Jack's grin.

"You get as much fun out a pleasin the ladies as I do." Jack said as they walked to their truck.

"I do." Ennis said with a backward glance at the ladies who were still gazing at their chickens that were happily wandering around their new enclosure. "Never figured to; but they kind a grow on you."

"They do for a fact." Jack grinned. "You know once we get a porch up for 'em; we got a come up with some rockin chairs. A porch ain't much good for nothin if you don't have no rockin chairs to sit out in."

"I never thought a that." Ennis said as he climbed in behind the wheel. "We best keep our eyes open for some then."

"Next time we go to town, let's visit the antique ladies; see if they have any." Jack suggested.

"Good idea, Bud." Ennis said. "And if they don't have any, they might know a someplace where we can get some at a good price."

"Right." Jack agreed. "So this porch we're gonna build; it anythin like our porch?"

"Yep." Ennis said as they pulled up and parked. "Exactly the same only longer. I wanna make it all across the front a the house. That way they'd have a goodly portion to store firewood on, with plenty a room left over for some rockin chairs."

"With one that big we'd even have room for one a those out-door table and chairs sets." Jack said as they walked to their cabin. "I remember that Momma used to like to have lunch out on the porch durin the summer time."

"All right." Ennis agreed as they entered the cabin and set to fixin lunch. "It's gonna be a real pleasure buildin this porch for the ladies."

"Yep." Jack agreed. "The three of 'em have had real hard lives; it's time they had some place real nice where they can all just sit and relax."

"My momma used to sit out on the porch and peel apples." Ennis said. "Don't know why I remember that. She probably did other stuff out there too; it's just I remember her with them apples."

"Probably cause you like eatin the pies." Jack grinned at him as he made their sandwiches of left over roast beef with thick slabs of cheese. "I remember Momma hangin laundry on the porch on rainy days."

"She did?" Ennis asked getting down cups for the coffee he was brewing. "She won't have to worry about that though, with the dryer she's got. I'm surprised the old man bought her that nice set."

"He didn't." Jack said as he plated the sandwiches. "I bought that set for her a couple years ago."

"You did?" Ennis asked pouring them each out a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Uh huh." Jack said as they made their way to the dining room table. "I come up there one November and Momma was strugglin to get her laundry to dry hangin it out on the clothes line. It was cold and nasty and there was already snow on the ground. I just couldn't see her goin through that any more. So next day I went into town and bought her that set. Didn't even tell 'em. Just went ahead and did it. I knew the old man was gonna holler about how much electricity cost, but what the hell; I did it any way."

"You're a good son." Ennis said as they started to eat. "And you make a hell of a sandwich."

"And I'm good in bed." Jack gave a lecherous grin.

"Uh huh." Ennis agreed. "And on the couch, and in the bath tub, in the camper, in a tent, or a mountain stream."

"Hey, that's an idea!" Jack said pleased as punch that Ennis seemed to appreciate their living together more and more every day. "Why don't we take the afternoon off and go fishin?"

"Afternoon's ain't for fishin, Jack." Ennis said around a mouthful of sandwich. "They're for workin. But we are gettin kind a low on fish in the freezer. How about we get started on the porch this afternoon, and take off fishin first thing in the mornin. We'd be back by noon, and can get on with the porch buildin."

"Great!" Jack agreed. "Any a them cookies left?" He said finishing up his sandwich.

"There was some in that jar your momma give us." Ennis said. "Unless you sleep-walked and ate 'em up last night."

"Here they are." Jack said bringing the jar back to the table.

"So do you wanna run the tractor and do the smoothin out for the porch, or do you wanna haul those cinder blocks over from the barn?" Ennis asked taking a couple cookies for himself.

"Don't matter." Jack said finishing his first cookie and reaching for another. "I ran the tractor for our porch and you hauled the blocks. I guess we should switch this time."

"Sounds like a plan." Ennis said as they cleared away their lunch debris and got to work.

They got a lot farther than they thought they would that afternoon. They got the ground in front of the house leveled without much trouble at all; got the cinder blocks placed where they wanted them, and lastly they got the holes dug and the four-by-fours cemented in that were needed to support the roof. The next afternoon, after their fishing trip, they got started on the framing. Another three full day's work and they were finished.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Twist exclaimed as she and the twins came out to inspect the finished porch. "I didn't expect nothin like this!"

"This is so perfect!" Lyla cried.

"Just like a picture out of a magazine!" Lily gazed around lovingly.

"We're gonna build you some racks over here on the far side a the porch for your firewood." Jack said proudly. "Then we'll start haulin wood up so you can have a fire whenever you want, and it'll be all nice and dry."

"This is much, much nicer than the old one." Mrs. Twist said lovingly. "The old one wasn't but about half this big."

The ladies took turns hugging and thanking them. Jack and Ennis bristled with pride; neither of them much used to such praise.

xxxx

"We did good with the porch." Ennis said later that night as they readied themselves for their bath. "The ladies are happy."

"They are for a fact, Cowboy." Jack grinned at him. "And soon as we get into that tub, we'll be happy too."

They enjoyed their nightly bath. Tonight, Jack in back and Ennis in front, they leaned back and relaxed as the warm water soaked into their tired bodies.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm?"

"I _am_ happy." Ennis said as he caressed the hand wrapped around his shoulders. "Are you? I mean... really happy? Like you thought you'd be?"

"Cowboy... I'm so far past happy... they don't even have words to describe how good I feel." Jack said resting his cheek against the top of Ennis' head.

"I guess... I never really knew what it meant to be happy." Ennis said. "I mean... I been happy before; like when my girls were born. But, as much as I love them, it wasn't nothin like what I feel now."

Jack had no words; just quietly listened to Ennis talk.

"It's like... every day is special." He brought Jack's hand up and held it against his cheek. "I know we're workin our asses off every single day; but... it's good! It's all _so_ good."

"I know." Jack said placing a kiss on the top of Ennis' wet head. "I always dreamed of us livin together; and I knew it'd be great; but I had no idea just how great it could be. I guess I was mostly thinkin about the two a us sleepin together every night; and that's fantastic, but that's only part a it. I love workin with you. I love watchin you work; seein how hard you work – makes me work harder, makes me want to do better. And you know what I love?"

"What?" Ennis asked nestling a little closer. "My cookin?"

"Well that too." Jack chuckled. "What I was gonna say was – I love it when the two a us sit together in front a the fireplace and make plans. It don't matter what we're plannin; whether it's our vegetable garden, what we're gonna build next, or just makin out a grocery list; whatever. Just doin...regular stuff. I love that."

"I figured you was gonna say takin baths." Ennis grinned. "You know... I never was much for takin baths. I mean, I used to just jump in the shower before. I never figured a bath could be so relaxin."

"I never took baths neither." Jack agreed. "Except... once in a while... when Lureen was out a town. I used to take a bath in her bathroom. She's got this huge tub where you push a button and the water all kind a swirls around. She was always tryin to get me to join her, and I never did. But sometimes when she was out a town, I'd sneak in there and use the tub. I'd sit there in that swirling water thinkin what it would be like if you was in there with me."

"Swirling waters, huh?" Ennis turned around and kissed him. "What do you say we take this conversation to bed before all a this water gets to swirlin around."

"I'd say that'd be a perfect endin to another perfect day." Jack agreed as they stood up and reached for their towels.

(April – May 1986)

"Whew!" Jack said after writing out the check. "Those cows cost a lot more than we planned on."

"Yep." Ennis agreed. "I noticed. Each time we buy, we're payin more. 'Course that ought to show up on our side when we go to sell off the calves in the fall."

"Yeah, there is that." Jack said as he pocketed his checkbook. "You ready to head on home?"

"I am." Ennis said as they loaded up their cows. "We need to get us a new stock trailer. This one's about to fall apart."

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "This ain't nothin but a hunk a junk."

"If we could get us enough Handy Man jobs; we might could afford one." Ennis said. "If we could find a used one, that is."

"Uh huh." Jack said. "I just wish we could find us some jobs. Real jobs, I mean."

"Me too, Bud." Ennis said as they climbed into the cab of their truck and headed home. "We can go out again tomorrow and look if you want."

"Nah; we just tried everywhere last week. I'm gettin tired a bein turned down." Jack said.

"Let's not worry about it for now then." Ennis said and gave the back of Jack's neck a rub. "We'll get our barn finished and get out lookin again after. That should put us almost into summer. Maybe we can pick up some ranch work then."

"Yeah." Jack said, but still a little glum. "But that don't pay near what construction work pays."

"True; but those jobs are few and far between, Jack. Ain't nothin gonna change that." Ennis said. "You wanna stop and grab a burger before we get on down the road?"

"Yes!" Jack said, brightening up immediately. "We passed a McDonald's on the way here. Could we stop there?"

"Hmmm. I think a Big Mac would do us both good right now." Ennis grinned at him. Food or sex, he thought. Food or sex.

Work on the barn dragged on for weeks. They got the framing up, then had to stop when the rains started visiting them nearly every day for a week. They sat around and worked on their plans for their vegetable garden, and other things they wanted to do for their cabin. They got in some fishing and a few days camping up in the Big Horns. Two or three Handy Man jobs a week were coming in now that they were advertising in Sheridan and Buffalo, as well as Gillette. None paying enough to do much with, so they banked the money.

"We need to get us some apple trees." Ennis said one afternoon as they sat at their campsite in the mountains. "We get us some fruit trees; maybe some berry bushes, and we'd save us a lot a money come Farmer's Market Day."

"I know Momma would love that. Especially now that they got that apple press." Jack said. "She told me they used to have a bunch a fruit trees, but they all died off, and Dad never wanted to spend the money to replace 'em."

"What'd they die from?" Ennis asked.

"Just old age and neglect probably." Jack answered. "It was either grandpa or great grandpa who planted 'em. Momma said they were full grown when she was little."

"They should a been replaced then." Ennis said. "You know what kind a apples they were?"

"No. We can ask her when we're ready to buy." Jack said.

"Well we should do it soon." Ennis said. "Fruit trees need to be planted in the spring."

"All right." Jack said. "We can ask Momma what kind she wants and see about some next time we're in town."

They ended up buying six apple trees, three pear trees and three cherry trees; planting them where the old orchard had been. They took their time and did it right. First they took down the few old dead trees that were left, they pulled the stumps out, then took the plow to the area. Lastly they worked some fertilizer into the soil before they planted their trees. They didn't expect much of anything in the way of fruit this year, but knew that in the years to come, they'd have all they could handle.

(June 1986)

"What is it?" Ennis asked one evening as he seated himself beside Jack in front of their fireplace.

"It's nothin..." Jack said but seeing the look on Ennis' face, he went on. "It's just somethin crazy. Somethin... I feel like I should do."

"Well what is it?" Ennis asked. "Tell me and maybe I can help." He reached over and slipped his arm through Jack's and taking his hand.

"It's crazy. I know it is." Jack let out a breath. "But I feel like I got a do it."

"Okay." Ennis said. "So how about I help you with whatever it is you got a do?"

Jack smiled at him, pulling his hand up and kissing the back of it. "You're always there for me; aren't you?"

"That's my job." Ennis grinned at him. "You wanna tell me now what it is that I just agreed to do?"

"This is somethin you can't do, Cowboy." Jack said with a sigh. "I got a do it myself."

Ennis said nothing. He simply sat there waiting for Jack to go on.

"I need to go visit my dad." Jack said staring into the fire. He gave a quick glance at Ennis to see how he was taking it.

"You give this a lot a thought?" Ennis asked.

"I have." Jack turned in his seat, facing Ennis squarely. "I got a go. I feel it in my bones."

"You talked with your momma about this?" Ennis asked; worried that Jack would be opening up old wounds.

"No. She don't wanna talk about him. She clouds up whenever I mention him." Jack shook his head, looking down and picking at a piece of lint on his jeans. "I got a do it though."

Ennis thought about it for some time before saying, "If you got a do it; then you got a do it." He hated the thought of it, but was pleased that Jack seemed relieved.

"I thought you'd try and talk me out a it." Jack smiled at him with gratitude.

"It ain't my decision to make." Ennis said. "It's yours. And if that's what you wanna do, then all I ask is that you let me go with you."

Jack thought about it for a few minutes then shook his head. "All right. I think I'd like that."

xxxx

"But _why_ do you want to go?" Mrs. Twist pleaded with her son again. "I just don't understand it. Hasn't he proven again and again just what kind of man he is?"

"I really don't have an answer to that, Momma." Jack answered as honestly as he could. "It's just something that I feel like I need to do."

"You're not expectin me to go; are you?" She asked.

"No." Jack shook his head. "I know how you feel about him. He ain't your husband any more. But he's still my dad."

She stared at him for several moments before saying, "I think it's a mistake, Jackie. I think he'll only hurt you more than he already has." She glanced over at Ennis hoping for support. "What do you think, Ennis?"

"Like I told Jack; it ain't my decision. It's his." Ennis said.

"You don't like the idea either; I can tell." Mrs. Twist fretted.

"I don't like the idea a Jack gettin hurt." Ennis said, fingering his hat in front of him. "But Jack's right – it's his dad – his decision."

"I think you're just askin for more pain, Jackie." Mrs. Twist said with a tired sigh.

"I already talked with his doctor and he's gonna set it up for me to see him this weekend." Jack said. "We'll drive down on Saturday, see him Saturday evenin, maybe again on Sunday mornin and make it back here Sunday evenin."

"Well... I guess you're gonna do what you're gonna do." Mrs. Twist said and went back into the kitchen standing at her sink with her back to Jack.

Jack walked to her, hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek. "It's somethin I got a do, Momma."

xxxx

"You okay, Bud?" Ennis asked as they walked into the hospital.

"Yeah." Jack said, but it was far from the truth. "I just wanna do this and get it over with."

They stepped into the elevator and pressed the number four button.

"You don't have to do it if you don't wanna." Ennis said with a tug on Jack's arm.

"That's just it!" Jack said. "I _don't_ wanna; but I feel like I _have_ to."

The doors opened and they got off the elevator. Spotting the room numbers on the wall, they headed in the direction of the doctor's office. The room was totally silent as they sat and waited to be called in. When his name was called they both stood up.

"You best wait for me here." Jack said.

"You sure?" Ennis asked.

"Uh huh." Jack said with the shake of his head. "I got a do this part alone."

"Okay." Ennis said. "You get this done, and we'll head on home."

Jack gave him a grim little smile and entered the doctor's office alone. He came out two and a half hours later, eyes red-rimmed, face white as snow.

"You all right, Bud?" Ennis asked as he tossed the magazine he'd been trying to read.

Jack just shook his head no.

"You ready to leave?" Ennis asked, worried.

Jack nodded yes.

Out in the parking lot, Jack handed Ennis the keys.

Not a word was spoken for at least an hour then Jack reached over and gave Ennis' arm a squeeze. "Thanks for goin with me."

"You wanna talk about it?" Ennis asked as he drove.

"No!" Jack said. "I wanna forget about it; forget about him, and how much he hates me."

 _Son of a bitch_ Ennis thought. _I should a killed the old bastard back when he tried to kill Jack._

"He's sick in the head, Bud." That was all Ennis could think of to say.

Jack said nothing; just sat staring out the side window.

"You wanna stop somewhere and get somethin to eat?" Ennis asked hoping to relax Jack some; but it didn't work this time.

"Not hungry." Jack said with a dismissive shake of his head.

They drove the rest of the way home in silence.

"Looks like a storm's comin in." Ennis said as they arrived home. "How about we get us a nice fire goin. You got any idea what you want for dinner?"

"I don't care." Jack said. "Is it my turn to cook?"

"Nah; it's mine." Ennis said as he laid the fire. "I was kind a thinkin a some fish stew. What do you think?"

"Sounds good." Jack said as he lit the candles on the mantel on either side of their clock. "You think the storms gonna be bad? Do we need to bring the cows in?"

"Nah." Ennis answered, glad that Jack seemed able to talk and think about other things now. "It's comin from the south. Shouldn't be too bad."

"Good." Jack said sitting down on the couch and watching as Ennis worked at getting the fire going.

"The rain will be good for our garden and our new fruit trees." Ennis said, taking a seat beside Jack.

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "If we don't get too much of a blow."

"You never can tell with these summer storms." Ennis said. "I don't think this one is gonna be too bad though."

xxxx

(July – August 1986)

"Did you enjoy the fireworks?" Ennis asked.

"I did." Jack answered. "Especially watching the ladies enjoyin 'em."

"Yeah, they did seem to have a good time; didn't they." Ennis said as they led the way back to their truck. He unlocked the camper, and helped the ladies in.

"I been thinkin." Jack said as he started the truck and headed them towards home. "Maybe we ought to get in touch with David Matthews and see if he still wants to go huntin this fall."

"I been thinkin the same thing." Ennis said. "I sure never thought we'd go this long without findin work."

"Me neither." Jack said. "But we had enough work around the ranch to keep us busy."

"True." Ennis agreed. "And the Handy Man jobs have been enough to keep us in spendin money."

xxxx

They spent the rest of the summer working hard. They had finished their new barn, mowed and baled the entire ranch, harvested and preserved vegetables from their garden, saw to the cows and horses, planted winter grass for the animals, and worked diligently at stockpiling firewood for the main house as well as for themselves. A couple nice Handy Man jobs in a row and they had enough to build a front porch on their cabin.

They were able to pick up some rocking chairs for the main house, and a couple for their porch which they enjoyed immensely. At one of the antique stores they found a round wicker table and chair set that they put on lay-away for the ladies for Christmas. The set came with only three chairs so they had the antique ladies on the lookout for two more wicker chairs which were finally found in November. Not an exact match, but close enough.

(September 1986)

They met David Matthews and his group in the Walmart parking lot in buffalo again, the same as they had the year before. They had a great time talking before taking off up into the Big Horns.

They set out at dawn the next morning, leaving their horses after about an hour, and going in on foot.

Jack nudged David and pointed to the elk standing beside the stream. A shot rang out and the animal fell. They were all standing around admiring their catch, taking photos. Jack and three of the men took off and walked back to where they'd left the horses while the others began their work on the carcass.

Ennis was busy bagging the head when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Across the stream from where they were working, about fifty yards down, an elk stepped out of the woods and made its way to the stream. He reached for his gun, raised it and took the shot. The animal looked up startled before his legs crumpled beneath him and he fell.

"Jesus!" David called out as he jumped up. "What are you shooting at?"

"Elk." Ennis said. "Across the stream." And headed down stream a short distance where the water was little more than ankle deep and shallow enough to wade across without getting too wet.

He was checking out his kill when two men came out of the woods. One, about six-foot, two-hundred pounds; the other, a mountain of a man, at least six-foot eight or nine and at least three-hundred pounds of solid muscle.

"Well, well. Looks like we got us a nice elk." The biggest guy said and motioned to his buddy who pulled a tag out of his pocket and started for the elk.

"What the hell you think you're doin?" Ennis stepped in front a the guy.

"Now, we can do this easy; or we can do it the hard way." The smaller guy, who was about the same size as Ennis, grinned.

"You ain't puttin your tag on my elk!" Ennis said moving between the guy and the elk.

"You wanna handle this one, little brother; or you want me to take care a him?" The big guy asked with a grin.

"I got this, Lenny. It's my turn." He said as he advanced on Ennis.

Ennis swung the first blow and connected with the guy who just laughed, spit a little blood, and kept coming. The next second they were at it, tumbling to the ground wrestling while the bigger guy stood there laughing.

About that time a horse and rider rode up. It was a Game Warden. He jumped off his horse and grabbed the guy on the ground where Ennis had knocked him. The bigger man started telling the warden, "This here cowboy is tryin to claim our elk!"

"We shot it! It's ours!" The guy the Game Warden was holding yelled.

"No it ain't!" Ennis protested. "I shot it!"

It didn't take the Game Warden two seconds to size up the situation, and he had a pair of handcuffs out and snapped one around the guy's wrist. "I know all about you two poachers!" That was all he got out when the big guy took off running.

Ennis took off after him, tackling him around the ankles, right beside the stream. That was the only place you could tackle a guy that sized. The big man got up and swung a ham-sized fist at Ennis, who managed to duck before landing another punch on the big guy's jaw. The guy reeled backwards, stumbling into the water. Ennis went in after him.

"Hey!" David called from across the stream. "What the hell's goin on?"

Jack and the others rode up then, and seeing Ennis fighting in the middle of the stream, Jack dismounted and jumped into the water, heading out to help.

The Game Warden had finally managed to snap the second handcuff to a tree limb and took off towards the men who were now out in the middle of the stream trading punches.

Ennis went down, submerging in the waist deep water, and the guy tried wading away as fast as he could, but came face to face with Jack. Jack swung, hitting the guy square in the jaw, but the big guy didn't even blink. He pulled back one giant fist to hit Jack, when Ennis jumped on him from behind. The guy struggled to dislodge Ennis, but before he could, Jack managed to swing again and this time buried his fist in the guy's mid-section, just above his belt buckle. The guy went down, arms flailing, taking Ennis and Jack both with him.

"Grab the rope!" The Game Warden shouted as he tossed his rope out to the sputtering men.

Ennis grabbed the rope, and with Jack's help, managed to loop it around the guy's chest and tighten it. It took the two of them, along with the Game Warden's help, to pull the guy to shore; the Game Warden had him handcuffed before he fully came around.

The Game Warden was saying to Ennis and Jack, "This is Leonard and Vincent Wilson. There's a third brother Calvin who's coolin his heels over in the Powell city jail for a spell. We been trying to catch 'em in the act for years. They roam around these mountains bullying hunters into handing over their kills. We've had a few hunters hurt pretty badly; and one Game Warden hospitalized from the beating they gave him when he tried to arrest 'em."

David and the others had waded across the stream and joined them.

"All a you together?" The Game Warden asked.

"We are." Ennis said.

"We wasn't stealin nothin!" The first handcuffed guy said. "I killed that elk! It's them that's doin the stealin. Not us!"

"Oh really?" The Game Warden said. He picked up the guy's gun and sniffed it. "This gun hasn't been fired."

He then picked up Ennis' gun and did the same. "This one's been fired. How do you explain that?"

The Wilson brothers had nothing more to say. They were caught and they knew it. They sat silently as the Game Warden talked with Ennis and Jack, asking to see their licenses and copying down information on his notepad.

"You know there's a reward for these two. Is that your mailing address – the Twist ranch in Lightning Flat?" The Game Warden asked.

"No," Jack said shivering and gave him their post office box address.

"I wanna thank you for your help." The Game Warden said as he mounted his horse with the two fugitives tied together and walking behind. "You'd better get out of those wet clothes before you freeze to death."

"Yes, Sir." Jack said.

Ennis just nodded, glad the incident was over.

"Hot Damn!" David grinned as they crowded around Jack and Ennis. "Not only did we get an elk – we also got to see a real live wild west show!"

Everyone was laughing and congratulating Jack and Ennis. "You two had better head on back to the trucks and change. We'll get to work on these two carcasses and have 'em ready to load up by the time you get back." David suggested.

"You sure?" Ennis asked. "It's gonna take us at least a couple, two or three hours to get there and back."

"Positive." David assured him, and the others all agreed. "The last thing we need is for the two of you to catch pneumonia. We let that happen and you might not want to bring us hunting again next year."

"Let's go." Jack said shivering. "I'm freezing."

Ennis didn't need any more convincing.

xxxx

"You okay?" Jack asked as the two of them stripped off their soaking wet clothes in their camper. "Jesus, Cowboy; that's gonna be one hell of a bruise." He touched the large red mark on Ennis' ribs.

"Yeah, he got me good a couple a times." Ennis said as he pulled on a fresh shirt and jeans. "Glad you come along when you did."

"That guy was built like a refrigerator!" Jack said. "I hit that son of a bitch square in the jaw with everythin I had and he barely even flinched. He'd a killed me for sure if you hadn't a jumped him."

"It was your punch to the gut that put him down." Ennis said, pulling on dry socks and his extra pair of boots.

"How'd you know to hit him there?"

"Back in my rodeo days, I knew this bull rider that was built like him. He would somehow manage to get into a fight every town we passed through. They could beat on him all night long and he wouldn't go down; not unless someone managed to aim for his gut. Then he'd go out like a light." Jack explained as he finished dressing.

"I'll have to remember that next time I get myself into a tussle with a guy that's half man, half mountain." Ennis said grinning. "You ready to head on back?"

"I'd rather stay here where it's nice and warm." Jack grinned. "We could fool around."

"The guys are waitin on us, Bud." Ennis pulled him in close for a kiss. "We got a help carry all that meat."

"There's only one kind a meat..." Jack said but was cut off.

"No!" Ennis stepped back. "Don't even go there, Bud. At least not until we get back here and are in for the night."

"Oh, you're a mean man, Ennis del Mar." Jack sighed as they exited the camper, mounted their horses, and headed out.

xxxx

The meat was divided among the eight horses and they made their way back to camp. They celebrated their catch and the days events with a combined dinner over an open fire, reliving every moment. Good times celebrated with good friends.

CHAPTER TWO

(October 1986)

Farmer's Market day they headed into town pulling their trailer behind them. They left close to four o'clock in the afternoon exhausted, but with their trailer full. It took them most of the rest of the month to process it all, filling their freezers and storage shelves with canned goods.

"You think we'll be able to find a stock trailer for the money we got guidin?" Jack asked.

"Not a new one, but maybe a pretty good used one." Ennis answered. "We just got a keep lookin. Probably find somethin the first of the year. That's when folks start sellin stuff they can get by without, so they can make their tax payments, or buy seed – stuff they need."

"Makes sense." Jack said, pulling his jacket collar up against the October wind. "Damn, it's cold already."

"Yep." Ennis said, checking the sky. "We best see about gettin back up in the mountains for another elk so we can trade for some beef and pork. We want the freezers completely full before the weather turns."

"Good idea." Jack agreed. "You think this will be enough fish?"

"Probably." Ennis said as he closed the lid on their ice chest. "It wouldn't hurt to come out here at least one more time; just to be sure."

"It's beautiful here." Jack said as he lit a cigarette. "I wish we could camp here."

"Well, Bud; we could, but we wouldn't be catchin no elk around here." Ennis said, lighting a cigarette of his own. "And there's lots a people comin and goin. Wouldn't be as private as we like."

"True." Jack agreed with a lecherous grin. "And we do like our privacy."

"Don't you be lookin at me like that, Jack Twist." Ennis grinned. "Grab hold; let's get these fish to the truck and get ourselves on home."

"Hell, there ain't no body around." Jack said taking hold of his end of the ice chest. "We could have us a little fun before we go home."

"What is it with you and the out doors?" Ennis griped lovingly. "I thought you liked it in bed most?"

"Oh, I don't know." Jack said as they walked to their truck. "There's just somethin about you and me out in the woods. Can't quite put my finger on it."

"Well, you best keep that finger a yours in your pocket, cause we need to get home. Remember you told the ladies we'd take their truck into town and get new tires put on for 'em." Ennis reminded him as they hefted the heavy ice chest up into the back of their pickup.

"Oh yeah; I almost forgot about that." Jack said. "That tire place is just down the road from the place where we get those hot dogs."

"Sounds good, Bud; I could go for a couple a those myself." Ennis agreed as they loaded the rest of their gear.

"Let's go."

xxxx

"So when do we go huntin then?" Jack asked wiping mustard from the corner of his mouth and unwrapping his second hot dog.

"Let's talk with the ladies first and see if they need us for anythin." Ennis said around a mouthful of hot dog.

"Momma didn't say they needed nothin, but we can ask 'em when we get home."

"Good. If they don't need nothin, then we can take off tomorrow mornin."

"Yes!" Jack said as he tossed his rolled up wrappers into the trash.

xxxx

"What the hell you doin in the Big Horns, Biddle?" Jack asked as they pulled up to the Ranger Station to check in.

"Oh my God!" Ranger Biddle said, pulling on Jack's arm. "Come inside, you two. You're just the ones we need. Caldwell and I both transferred over to this county. Neither of us wanted to go up into Yellowstone again after that bear episode."

Jack and Ennis exchanged quizzical looks.

"If this has anythin to do with bears or moose, we're not interested." Ennis said as they followed Biddle into the small station house.

"Look who I found!" Ranger Biddle announced to the senior Ranger, Jason Caldwell.

"Hey, you two!" Caldwell called to them and stepped out from behind the huge guy he'd been obviously arguing with. "You're just in time!"

Another look exchanged between Jack and Ennis as if they knew they were being drawn into another drama against their will.

"We just come to do a little huntin, Caldwell." Jack explained.

"We don't wanna get mixed up in nothin." Ennis emphasized with a negative shake of his head.

"You guys got any fuckin dogs?" The huge guy, dressed all in cammo, asked. "We need some fuckin dogs!"

"No, we don't have no dogs, fuckin or otherwise." Ennis answered angrily. "We just come up here to do a little huntin; not to get mixed up in other people's problems."

"We got us a missing hunter, Ennis." Ranger Caldwell explained.

"Missing?" Jack asked.

"Ennis?" Cammo man asked. "You're not the guy who hauled Simon down off a that fuckin mountain last year are you?"

"That's them all right." Ranger Biddle added to the conversation.

The next thing they knew they were being hugged and pounded on their shoulders, and hugged again.

"This here is Eugene Harris; Simon LaBeaux' friend." Ranger Caldwell introduced them.

Ennis and Jack both tried to make for the door, looking around for Simon to show up at any minute with more smelly hugs.

"Wait, wait." Biddle stopped them. "You can't leave yet."

"Simon's missing!" Harris got a hold of Jack's arm and wouldn't let go. "These assholes don't have no dogs to find him; I been looking all over that fuckin mountain, and he's just fuckin nowhere to be found!"

"We ain't never done no missin person huntin, Caldwell." Ennis frowned and tried again to make their escape.

"Sorry." Jack said as he tried to get loose from Harris' vice-like grip.

"You gotta help me find him." Harris' voice broke. He was close to tears and still gripping Jack's arm.

"We got no other options." Ranger Caldwell said. "He's been gone since yesterday morning. We put in a call for some dogs, but they're busy in town off hunting some missing kids."

"We took turns goin up there with Harris, but we can't find him either." Biddle said.

Ennis gave Jack a disgusted look, but spoke to Harris. "What happened? How'd the two a you get separated?"

"Well hell, you know how it is; you two hunt together, sleep in that camper. Guys can do stuff like that. Hell, we even had two sisters in our tent at the same time. But when it comes time to take our morning shit; we need our fuckin privacy! He walked off yesterday mornin to take a dump, and I ain't seen hide nor hair of 'em since."

"We covered about a two miles around the campsite, and couldn't come up with anything." Caldwell said.

"Maybe a bear got him!" Biddle suggested.

"Hell no!" Harris said. "You'd a heard him screamin all the way down here."

"We didn't see any signs of blood, or anything like there might have been a struggle." Caldwell added.

"Couldn't you call the local sheriff and his men in?" Ennis asked. "They ought to be able to come up here and look for him. Someone who knows what they're doin."

"I already did. Like I said, they're tied up with those missing kids, plus there's a pile up down on the interstate. They got no body to spare."

"Did you two have a fight?" Jack asked. "Any chance he'd take off on foot; maybe to some other hunter's campsite?"

"Hell no!" Harris was indignant. "I mean, he's a fuckin asshole, sure; so am I, but we're buddies. Wouldn't neither a us just take off like that."

"If you couldn't find him, I doubt there's nothin we can do that you didn't." Ennis said, trying once again to leave.

"He's up there somewhere, guys. The two of us have already looked." Caldwell said. "Maybe the two of you might spot something that we missed. I'd really appreciate it if you just went up there and had a look around."

"I'll show you on the map where we camped." Harris said. "I'm headin back to Powell to get Simon's dog. He ain't no fuckin huntin dog, but he might be able to find him."

"Here." Biddle handed Jack a bag, the size of a large sports bag.

"What's this?" Jack asked.

"First aid and rescue kit." Biddle said. "It's got all kinds of things you might need."

"Shit!" Ennis said as they climbed back into their truck. "I don't know how we get ourselves roped into these things."

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to have a look around." Jack said.

"That's all we're gonna do." Ennis said disgusted that they'd once again been pushed into doing something they had no experience in, and didn't want any. "We'll just take a quick look around, then come back down and give 'em their bag back, and we can be on our way."

They stopped at the small clearing that Harris had marked on the map; got out, saddled up their horses, and had a look around. They found the remains of a small campfire, and signs where a tent had been set up.

"The woods are pretty dense here." Ennis noted. "Don't see why he'd have to go off too far."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinkin." Jack agreed. "Maybe they were concentrating their efforts too far out. I can't imagine he'd go off a full mile."

"Yeah, I wondered about that too." Ennis said.

"You think he's somewhere close by then?" Jack asked as they started their search.

"If he was close by, he'd a yelled if he needed help." Ennis said, "unless he wasn't able to."

"You think somethin got him then?" Jack asked.

"Nah. He'd a yelled his head off. Harris is right about that. I'm thinkin more like he probably took a fall; maybe knocked himself out or somethin."

"It'd have to be a pretty bad fall for him to be knocked out for this length a time." Jack reasoned.

"Yeah." Ennis said. "Keep a close eye where you step, Jack. The ground is pretty uneven here."

"You think he's been unconscious all this time; or maybe... dead?" Jack asked as he followed Ennis closely.

"Don't know. Could be either a those, I expect." Ennis said as they walked.

They circled the campsite about fifty yards into the woods all around. Nothing.

"I wanna take another look at that map." Ennis said as they reached the clearing again.

The map was spread out on the truck hood as they gazed at it. "I don't see no drop-offs, but there could be some that ain't on the map."

"The trees thin out over on this side." Jack pointed to the east of the campsite. "But why would he go there if he was lookin for privacy?"

"No tellin." Ennis said folding up the map and shoving it into his jacket pocket. "Maybe the wind was blowin in from that a way. Or maybe he wanted to find some nice smooth rocks to sit on and do his business, and not just squat."

"Well, there are trees between here and that rocky area." Jack said. "Maybe that was privacy enough for him."

"Let's go take a look." Ennis said and they headed off.

It took them a good fifteen minutes to walk to the edge of the woods.

"You really think he'd come this far just to take a crap?" Jack asked.

"I don't know nothin more about the man than you do, Jack. I just wanna find the guy so we can get back and get on with our own business."

"Okay." Jack said with a sigh. "Let's go take a look."

They hadn't gone a hundred yards into the rocky area when Ennis stopped. "Listen!"

"What?" Jack asked. "What did you hear?"

"I hear 'em." Ennis said, stepping up his pace. "Can't you hear 'em?"

"No, I don't." Jack said as he followed along behind, watching carefully every step he took.

"He's singin that stupid song about the girl who lived on the hill." Ennis said.

"I hear it!" Jack said, bumping into Ennis who had stopped dead in his tracks. "What's the matter?"

"He stopped singin." Ennis said, looking around in all directions and could see nothing but more rocks on the steep sloping hill they were on.

"He's got to be somewhere close." Jack said, craning his neck to look all around.

"But where?" Ennis said. "If we can hear him; he ought to be able to hear us! SIMON! SIMON LABEAUX!" He called out.

Jack joined him in calling out Simon's name, but they got no answering call.

"Stop." Ennis held up a hand. "Let's think a minute. Where would you head if you were lookin for a place to sit and do your business?"

"I would a gone back in the woods; not out here." Jack said. "No tellin what's creepin and crawlin around in these rocks. I wouldn't wanna sit my bare ass down on any of 'em."

"That's what I'm thinkin." Ennis said. "Maybe he heard somethin, or saw somethin and followed it out onto these rocks."

"What could be livin out here on these rocks that would interest him?" Jack asked.

"Maybe it didn't live out here, maybe it was just crossin here." Ennis said. "There's more woods up ahead."

"I know a girl who lives on a hill..." The voice came again from close by.

"SIMON! SIMON!" The both called out.

"This way!" Ennis called to Jack and took off, stopping just before a gaping hole and grabbing Jack.

"SIMON?" Ennis called down into the deep gap in the rocks. "You down there?"

"It's about fuckin time!" Simon's weak voice came back up to them. "What the hell took you so long?"

"You okay?" Jack called down.

"Hell no! I broke my fuckin back!" Simon called back.

"Jesus." Ennis said, walking a few steps back from the edge of the hole. "How we gonna get him out a there?"

"Shit, I don't know." Jack said. "You think his back is really broken?"

"We won't know till we get down there. You stay here and talk with him, and I'll head back, get some rope, and bring the horses. We'll need 'em to pull him up out a that hole." Ennis said.

"I wonder how deep it is?" Jack said with a backward glance at the hole.

"From the sound a his voice, I'm guessin ten, fifteen feet; maybe more. Ask him. See if he can tell us how deep it is." Ennis said as he headed back over the rocks to the woods.

Jack sat near the edge of the hole and started talking with Simon. He told him that Ennis had gone back to their truck to get some rope and to bring the horses. He assured him that they'd have him out of there in no time.

Simon spoke only occasionally not saying a whole lot. No, he didn't know how deep the hole was, he couldn't see the top. He was on his side and couldn't turn over, couldn't move, couldn't feel anything from his chest down.

Ennis got back with his rope, the Ranger rescue kit, and both horses. "You find out how deep the hole is?"

He asked Jack.

"Nah; he says he can't tell. Says he can't move. He can't feel nothin from his chest down." Jack explained.

"Shit!" Ennis said. "Sounds like his back really could be broken."

"What're we gonna do?" Jack asked keeping his voice low so that Simon couldn't hear them. "If he's hurt that bad, we might kill him trying to pull him out."

"Well, let's get down there and see what shape he's in." Ennis said as he looped the rope around a large boulder near by and knotted the rope so they could easily go down and get back up it. He tossed the end over the edge into the hole, and started down.

"You took your fuckin time gettin here, del Mar!" Simon groused as Ennis reached the bottom and shined his flash light around, coming to rest on the prone man. "Where's that good for nothin Eugene? He take off home without me?"

"Nah, he's at the Ranger station givin 'em hell." Ennis said as he knelt down beside Simon.

"HA HA HA!" Simon gave out a weak bellow. "That's my boy!"

"You can't move?" Ennis asked carefully looking at Simon's backside to see if he could spot anything.

"Nope." Simon said. "Just my arms is all, and they're weak as piss. I guess I done kilt myself for sure this time."

"Maybe not." Ennis said. "I'm gonna feel your back and see if I can feel anythin broken. You feel any pain you holler out."

He slid his had up under Simon's jacket and felt around. If anything was broken, he couldn't feel it; but as hefty as Simon was, he doubted he'd be able to feel it anyway.

"He all right?" Jack asked coming down the rope.

"Can't tell." Ennis said with a shrug.

"You got your horses?" Simon asked. "Just tie a rope around me and haul me up out a here. What's the fuckin problem?"

"There's some reason you can't feel anythin, Simon." Ennis explained. "We haul you out a here and we might just make things worse."

"You could have internal injuries." Jack added. "A broken rib through the lung or the heart could kill you!"

"Well you ain't gonna leave me here; are you?" Simon asked, his dark eyes clouding over. "I don't wanna die here in no fuckin hole!"

"We're not gonna leave you, Simon." Ennis assured him. "We just got a come up with some way to get you out a here without killin you doin it."

"I been thinkin about that, Cowboy." Jack said as he squatted beside them. "I was goin through the rescue kit the Rangers give us and there's more rope, and a hatchet and little saw. What if we rigged up some kind a travois and brought it down here and tied him to it; then the horses could haul him up?"

"What the hell's a travois?" Simon asked. "Can't you just tie me to del Mar's back and have him haul me up out a here?"

"This hole's a good fifteen/twenty feet deep, Simon. There's no way I can haul you up a rope that far." Ennis said remembering how the last time he hauled Simon out of trouble it almost killed him. "Across mostly flat ground is one thing – up a rope is somethin else again."

"What about the travois?" Jack said.

"NOT TILL YOU TELL ME WHAT A FUCKIN TRAVOIS IS!" Simon bellowed as much as he could.

"It's one a those things you see in the Indian movies. Some long poles tied together that a horse can drag along behind it. They can carry supplies on it, and sometimes a person." Ennis explained.

"Well why the hell didn't you say so. I seen them fuckin things in the movies. Didn't know they had a name for 'em. Somethin like that ought to work." Simon settled down some. "Hey, you guys got anythin to eat on you? I'm fuckin starvin!"

"I forgot." Jack said and pulled an energy bar out of his pocket. "There's a bunch a these in that rescue kit."

He handed one to Simon but he fumbled with it, not able to open it. Jack took it back, ripped the paper off and handed it back to him. Simon scarfed it down.

Jack and Ennis stood and stepped a few paces away turning their back on Simon and speaking softly. "So what do you think?" Jack asked.

"I don't have a clue." Ennis said. "I wish we could just contact the Rangers and let 'em come get him out, but I don't think we can do that now. Even if we could get in touch with 'em, they'd have to get someone in from town and that'd take hours and hours. I didn't wanna say anythin, but I been watchin the sky. We're gonna be gettin rain in a couple a hours. Once that starts, this hole here is gonna start fillin up like a big ole bowl. And with Simon layin in the lowest part, it won't take but a couple inches a rain and he's gonna be a goner for sure."

"Oh crap!" Jack said sneaking a look over at Simon.

"Yeah." Ennis looked at Simon as well. "He's in pretty bad shape. I don't think we can wait. We need to get him out a here now."

"Okay." Jack said then asked, "How?"

"I got nothin, Bud." Ennis admitted. "You got any ideas how to put a travois together?"

"Not really." Jack said. "I was hoping you might."

"What're you two assholes whisperin about? You're gonna get me out a here, ain't you?" Simon asked. "I don't suppose you could get me somethin more to eat? Maybe some coffee?"

"I don't know how we manage to get ourselves into this shit." Ennis whispered; then turned and walked the few steps back over to Simon. "Okay. We're gonna see about riggin up somethin to haul you out a here. I'll get to work on a travois, and Jack'll head on back to the truck and see about roundin up somethin for you to eat."

Jack opened another energy bar and handed it to Simon. "It's gonna take me about forty-five minutes to an hour to get there and back. So don't go thinkin we're runnin out on you; cause we won't."

"del Mar – You really think you can get me up out a here?" Simon asked as he watched Jack climb up the knotted rope.

"I ain't gonna lie to you, Simon. We're in a hell of a fix here. We got next to nothin to work with, but we got rope and the horses, and there's lots a trees out there. I'll do my best to get somethin together, and we'll pull you out a here."

"You got your gun with you?" Simon asked.

"I do." Ennis said, wondering at such a question. "It's up on top."

"If you can't get me out a here, I want you to use it. I don't wanna spend another fuckin night down here. Promise me!"

"I'll promise you no such thing, Simon." Ennis said as he got ready to climb the rope. "We're gonna get you out a here, and I won't think nothin else. So don't you neither."

Up on top again, Ennis joined Jack as he rummaged through the rescue kit.

"There's a hatchet in here, and lots a rope." Jack said handing them to Ennis.

"Good. At least we got that much to work with."

"You need me to bring you anythin from the truck?" Jack asked as they walked.

"Bring back a sleepin bag and that roll a duct tape. We'll figure out a way to tie it to the travois. That might keep him from slippin out while we're haulin him up."

"Good idea." Jack said. "But I think we're gonna need both bags. I doubt he'd fit in just one."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Ennis agreed thinking about the load they were going to have to deal with.

"You really think we can get him out a there?" Jack asked as they headed back.

"We got a try." Ennis said as they entered the woods. "I don't think he'll make it another night down there."

"You think I should try and contact the Rangers?" Jack asked.

"I doubt it would do any good." Ennis said eying the trees for some long slender branches. "Once we came down over that ridge, my guess is we're pretty much out a range a those walkie-talkies."

"All right." Jack said as he headed for the truck. "Be back in about an hour."

xxxx

By the time Jack got back, Ennis had found and managed to clear four long branches and was working on how to connect them. "Want some coffee?"

"I'd love some." Ennis said taking a break from his labors.

"I tried the walkie-talkie and you're right. All I got was static." Jack said as he poured Ennis a cup of the steaming brew. "I brought you a sandwich. It's after three and we haven't had lunch yet."

"Thanks." Ennis took it eagerly and munched it down.

"Anythin more from Simon?" Jack asked.

"Nah. Least not that I can hear from this far out." Ennis said as he ate.

"All right." Jack said. "I'm gonna take him this food, and I'll be back to see if I can help any."

xxxx

"You took your fuckin time, Twist! You been gone for hours!" Simon complained as Jack climbed down the rope.

"It took as long as it took, Simon. I ain't got no wings on my back." Jack said as he reached into his pocket and brought out a sandwich and handed it to him.

Simon grabbed it and jammed as much of it into his mouth as he could.

Jack poured him some coffee from the steaming thermos and held it for him while he sipped it.

"Where's del Mar?" Simon asked with a mouth full of food. "That fucker run out on us?"

"He's workin on the travois like he said." Jack answered angrily. "We ain't gonna run out on you, LaBeaux!"

"More coffee!" Simon ordered.

Jack helped him to another drink. "Soon as you finish up eatin, I'll go back up and give him a hand."

"Tell him I said to quit playin with himself and hurry it up. It'll be dark soon, and I ain't spendin another fuckin night down here!"

"It's just past three, Tableaux. We got hours a daylight left." Jack said as he poured another cup of coffee and handed it to Simon.

"You tell him what I said!" Simon insisted after slurping down the last of the coffee.

Jack cursed silently as he climbed the rope back up. Never had he met a person he disliked as much as Simon Tableaux. Never! "How's it comin?" He asked as he made it back to Ennis.

"Slow." Ennis said working on a cross piece. "How's he doin?"

"Nasty as ever." Jack said. "How can I help?"

"You can notch some a these cross pieces for me." Ennis tossed him a short piece.

They worked for another hour before they had it finished completely with one of the sleeping bags tied on securely through some holes they had to make in it with their knives. "Once we get Simon up on it, we'll attach the other sleepin bag, and that should hold him." Ennis explained.

"I hope it works." Jack said. "I'd hate like hell to be around if that guy falls."

"We'll make sure he doesn't fall." Ennis said as they led the horses hauling the contraption back toward the hole. "He falls and our only other choice will be that one of us will have to stay with him while the other goes back down the mountain to fetch the Rangers. It'll be dark by then and most likely rainin."

"You got any a that duct tape left? Maybe we could tape him on?" Jack asked.

"Yeah; there's about half a roll left. I used it on top a each a those joints on top a the rope for extra strength. I just hope it holds." Ennis said.

"You did a good job of it." Jack said. "It would hold a normal sized person. Don't know about Simon though."

"Well, at least I won't be haulin him out a there on my back; and you won't have to be fendin off no bears." Ennis grinned at him.

"That's a definite plus, Cowboy. A definite plus." Jack grinned back. "So how does this play out once we get there?"

"We stake the horses out, take the travois loose from the line, and lower it over the edge." Ennis said. "Next we get the fun job a getting LaBeaux over on to it. I got a feelin that's gonna be the hardest part a all this."

"He gives us any trouble, we can use some a that duct tape across his mouth." Jack Suggested.

"Now there's an idea I _really_ like." Ennis chuckled. "Once we get him secured, I'll climb back up with the main rope, tie it to the horse line and we're all set."

"Piece a cake." Jack said as they exchanged hopeful glances.

"One more thing," Ennis stopped Jack. "Whatever you do; don't stand under him when we're haulin him up. If he should fall – I want you well out a the way."

"Got it." Jack nodded.

They arrived back at the hole to hear Simon bellowing out another song.

"Oh give me a home, where the buffalo roam, and the deer and the antelope play..."

"Okay, LaBeaux." Ennis called as he climbed down. "You ready to come up out a here, or you wanna finish your singin first?"

"Shit!" Simon said. "Just get me the fuck out a here!"

"That's the plan." Jack said as he reached the bottom and they dragged the travois the few feet over next to where Simon lay.

"You really think those shitty little branches are gonna hold me?" Simon complained. "You two tryin to kill me?"

"Shut your mouth and listen, LaBeaux." Ennis ordered. "We're gonna roll you over on it, secure you in the sleepin bag, and haul you up. It's either that, or the two of us leave, head on back down to the Ranger station, tell 'em where you are, and we take off. Choice is yours."

"It'd be tomorrow before they could get back up here." Jack added. "And there's rain clouds out there ready to dump. So you wanna stay here another night, or you want us to try and get you out?"

Simon clamped his mouth shut and stared at them both. "Get me outta here and I'll be your best friend for life! That's a solid promise; and I never break a fuckin promise!"

Ennis and Jack exchanged 'Yeech' glances and got on with their business. It was surprisingly easy. They removed the top sleeping bag and hauled Simon onto the travois as carefully as they could. They removed Simon's belt, and looped a rope through his belt loops, tying him securely to the travois. Another rope was secured across his chest under his arms and another across his legs before the top sleeping bag was zipped back into place and secured to the poles.

"You think it's gonna work?" Simon asked a hundred times as they worked.

"All right." Ennis said as he and Jack both tugged the travois into a partially upright position so it would rise easier once it was pulled. "Here goes." Ennis scrambled back up the knotted rope carrying the tow line with him. In minutes he had it attached to the horses. "Ready?" He called back down.

"You think it's gonna fuckin work? You think it's really gonna work?" Simon kept blabbering.

"Ready." Jack called back up, ignoring Simon.

Ennis stood between the horses with a hand on each harness. He talked softly to them. "Now fellas, we're just gonna walk carefully and slowly here. Nice and slow now." He walked them forward.

Jack held his breath as the travois slowly began to rise. He climbed the nearby knotted rope as the travois rose, and watched to make sure it was holding. He could see the joints straining, but in no time they were at the top and Simon was lying flat again.

"Holy shit, we made it! I'm out a that god damned hole!" Simon bellowed. "We fuckin made it!"

Ennis came back to check on everything. "The travois made it?" He asked.

"Yep." Jack said proudly. "You did good, Cowboy!"

"Holy fuckin shit!" Simon kept blubbering as Ennis and Jack checked everything out to make sure he was still secure, and the travois was holding.

Jack grabbed up the rescue kit, and they started back to the truck.

"So what are we gonna do when we get him back to the truck?" Jack asked.

"I haven't figured that part out yet." Ennis admitted as they walked. "I guess we'll just have to haul him into the truck. We did it before. I guess we can do it again."

"You think we can make it back down to the ranger station before dark?" Jack asked.

"Maybe." Ennis said looking at the sky. "If we keep movin. We got about an hour a daylight left. We don't make it back down tonight, that means we get to spend the night out here with Simon in our camper."

"Oh shit!" Jack said. "Can't we go a little faster?"

Ennis grinned at him. "We're almost there, Bud. We're gonna make it."

They didn't though. The closer they got to their truck, the thicker the trees became and they couldn't walk the horses side by side. They had to untie the travois and re-tie it to just one horse. Time and time again it got caught up on brush and they had to stop and untangle it. By the time they made it back, the sun had dipped behind the ridge and the dark clouds lowered.

They decided, since it was a back injury, to leave Simon on the travois and just haul him, rig and all, up into the back of their camper. The door would only close about half way, but at least they were out of most of the wind and rain that was now beginning to fall. They managed to get a staticky call through to the Rangers with the message that they had found him, they would need an ambulance, and wouldn't be heading back until daylight.

Jack tied the door to keep it as closed as they could get it, while Ennis took the top sleeping bag off Simon and secured it over the opening as best he could to keep the rain out that was now coming down in buckets. They worked up a dinner and fed Simon, all while stepping around and over him in the tiny cramped space of the camper floor. After dinner, Jack climbed into the bunk, while Ennis folded down the dinette and slept there. With the heater going full blast all night, they made it; sleeping only occasionally as Simon snored away.

Never so glad to see the morning, the two of them got up, made some coffee and oatmeal, fed Simon, and happily headed on down the trail to the Ranger's station. Just as they arrived, Eugene Harris showed up with Simon's dog. They untied Simon from the travois, and the ambulance crew loaded him up and took off. The Rangers thanked them profusely before they could get away; promising to be back to do their hunting as soon as they could make it down to the nearest store for some new sleeping bags.

They drove down into Buffalo with the windows in the camper open to air it out. They picked up some new sleeping bags, some more food, and stopped at a diner for a hot lunch before heading back. They stopped at the Ranger station but didn't get out of their truck.

"I see you made it back." Ranger Biddle came out to greet them.

"Yep." Ennis grinned through the window. "It all right with you if we get some huntin done this time?"

"I think that's a fine idea." Biddle said with a nod. "Good luck."

Back up the mountain to their favorite spot they went; arriving late afternoon. They staked their horses out, put a pot of coffee on, sat back and relaxed.

"I can still smell him." Jack complained.

"Nah; it's just your imagination." Ennis scoffed. "The camper aired out good."

"Maybe so." Jack grinned as he sipped his coffee. "I wonder how long it's been since he's had a bath."

"No tellin." Ennis said. "I'm just glad that's over with. You know, it's almost time for Thanksgivin."

"Yep." Jack said. "Can't hardly wait for some a that turkey and all the other fixings."

"Uh huh." Ennis agreed. "Those ladies sure do like to cook."

"And right after comes Christmas." Jack said. "We'd better start thinkin what we want to get the kids as well as our ladies."

"Yeah." Ennis shook his head. "My girls sure liked the stuff we got 'em last year. What do you say we hit the antique shops when we get back and see if we can find somethin."

"Bobby loved that first edition we got him too." Jack said. "I never was much into books, but Bobby is. He got that from Lureen's momma. She loved to read, and I don't think a holiday went by that she didn't bring Bobby another book. He really likes readin and has a nice collection goin a first editions."

They decided to take a walk, came back, fixed a light dinner, and went to bed early, curled up in their new sleeping bags zipped together nice and snug. They were up before dawn, had breakfast and took off on horseback. They got a nice sized elk and were back to their truck before lunch time.

CHAPTER THREE

(November 1986)

There was at least a foot of snow on the ground by Thanksgiving Day, but they walked the distance from their cabin up to the main house anyway. Coming in through the kitchen door, they were greeted with warm hugs and the most delicious smells. The table was set and the ladies were busy loading it with all the traditional holiday foods. They talked and laughed and ate until they could eat no more. Groaning, they finally left the table to walk around some.

Later that evening, back in their cabin sitting in front of their fireplace; Ennis spoke after several moments of silence. "That's what Thanksgivin is supposed to be like." He said as he studied the flames.

"I agree." Jack said before adding, "Not a bunch of people sittin around snipin at each other."

"Either that or starin at one another in dead silence." Ennis said.

"You had some shitty Thanksgivins too?" Jack asked.

"Uh huh." Ennis laced their hands together and squeezed firmly. "Some people don't know what Thanksgivin is supposed to be all about; but our ladies do."

"We got so much to be thankful for this year." Jack leaned his head against Ennis' shoulder.

"We do for a fact." Ennis agreed with a sigh. "And first thing tomorrow we got to get after our Christmas shopping. Especially for the kids if we want them to get there in time."

"You want another piece a pie?" Jack asked.

"Oh, no, no." Ennis answered with a groan. "I couldn't eat another bite."

"Let's save it for tomorrow then." Jack agreed, pulling Ennis to his feet. "The tub should be full enough by now."

"Mmmmm. That bath's gonna feel so good." Ennis said as he banked the fire before heading for the bathroom.

Jack reached down and tested the water. "Ahhhh perfect!"

They settled down into the hot water with a sigh.

"Perfect is right, Bud." Ennis held Jack close and rested his chin on the top of Jack's head.

"Remember when all we had was those wash tubs to scrub up in?" Jack asked dreamily.

"That's all we had to bathe in when we first got set up." Ennis reminded him. "We didn't have no complaints."

"That's right." Jack agreed. "And we were happy to have it. It was perfect. This just happens to be a little more perfect."

x x x x

They had just settled in bed for the night when the walkie-talkie sounded off.

"Jackie, it's me! Can you and Ennis come up to the house? There's some men messin around outside. I don't know what they're up to, but we're scared!"

"Be right there!" Jack and Ennis both dove for their jeans and boots, pulling them on as quick as they could and dashed out the front door. Jack spun the truck around and headed for the house, gas pedal to the floor.

They jumped out of the truck and ran toward the house, and the one man they could see bending down beside the porch.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN?" Jack screamed at the guy who immediately charged at him.

Suddenly another man came on the run from the side of the house, and a third from around back. All at once they were into it. Punches were thrown, two were wrestling on the ground in the snow.

The ladies, all three of them in their nightgowns, robes, and slippers, came out on the porch to see what was happening.

" **Here now, you stop that! Stop that this instant**!" Mrs. Twist yelled at them, but no one heard her.

Jack took a hit and stumbled back against the porch, the man he was fighting came after him, grabbed

him and swung him around. Mrs. Twist grabbed up a piece of firewood and next time the two of them got close enough she swung and hit the guy on the head, dazing him, but only for a moment, and the two of them were back at it again.

Two men were working on Ennis. One was holding him from behind with an arm around his throat while the other was pummeling him with punch after punch. Ennis struggled to free the arm that held him, while kicking at the guy that was punching him.

Lily took off back inside the house while Lyla grabbed a piece of firewood and took off down the steps to help Ennis. She gave the guy hitting him a whack at the back of his knees, and jumped back out of the way. Down on his knees, he turned to see who had hit him and she hit him again, this time pulling back and swinging like she had a baseball bat in her hands, she smacked him up side the head, and he tumbled over.

Meanwhile, Ennis had managed to flip the guy holding him over his shoulder, and the two of them were at it.

All of the sudden shots rang out, "ALL RIGHT YOU SONS OF BITCHES, HIT THE GROUND!"

Lily fired off her derringer into the air.

Everyone stopped where they were and stared at her. That gave Jack a moment to get in one last punch to the jaw, and the guy he was fighting with hit the ground, flat on his back.

Mrs. Twist darted over to Jack's pickup, reached behind the seat and came out with their two hunting rifles. "Here!" She handed one to Ennis and sidled around the guy he'd been fighting with, and on over to Jack, handed him the other rifle.

Minutes later they heard the siren as Sheriff Bradly drove up. **"What the hell is goin on here?"** He demanded as he came out of his police car in jeans and striped pajama top with his badge pinned to the pocket.

"Damned if I know." Ennis said, wiping a trickle of blood from his split lip.

"I don't know how you got here so fast, Bradly; but I'm sure glad you did." Jack rubbed his bruised jaw.

"Bertie called me; said there were some men messing around the house."

"I called him just before I called you, Jackie." Mrs. Twist said.

"They were at the side of the house doin something, and around back too!" Lyla offered.

"We couldn't tell what they were doin, but they were sure enough up to no good." Lily added.

"We know these two from before." Ennis pointed to the one on the ground, bleeding from the blow Lyla gave him, and to the one closest to him. "These two are the poachers that tried to claim an elk I shot. Troopers showed up and arrested 'em."

"Didn't that trooper say somethin about they had another brother? I'll bet this is him." Jack nudged the guy on the ground in front of him who was just coming around.

"Well, hell; I ain't got but one pair a hand cuffs." Sheriff Bradly holstered his gun so he could secure the biggest guy of the three. "You got any rope?"

"Yep." Ennis said and headed for the barn.

Once all three were secured, Sheriff Bradly tried to find out what was going on. "What are you three doin pokin around these folk's house in the middle of the night?" He got nothing in reply but a few muttered curses.

"Let's get 'em in the back a my car."

Jack and Ennis helped load them in.

Sheriff Bradly was now concerned with the three women. "Are you all right, Bertie? Girls?"

They all assured him that they were. "How'd you know I was in Lightnin Flat, Bertie?"

"I talk with your momma every Sunday in church and she mentioned that you'd be up for Thanksgivin."

"Ahh. You sweet ladies know a lot more about what's goin on around here than I do." He turned to Jack and Ennis. "What do you suppose they were up to?"

"Over here." Ennis pointed to a small pile of firewood, a can of kerosene, and a box of kitchen matches on the ground at the corner of the house. "Looks to me like they were tryin to burn us out."

"I need my flashlight." Sheriff Bradly said and got one out of his car.

"Oh my goodness!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Lyla joined her.

They walked around the house and found several small piles of firewood.

"Looks like that's what they were plannin, all right." The sheriff said. "Well, I best get these three into Gillette. They won't be givin you any grief for some time to come, I expect."

"C'mon, ladies. Let's get you back inside." Jack ushered the ladies in out of the cold once the Sheriff drove off. "I got a word or two for the three a you."

All three ladies sat at the table while Jack paced back and forth and chewed them out royally about getting involved in a fist fight. Ennis worked up a pot of coffee during Jack's oration.

When it was all over with, Jack stood silent; the ladies just as quiet. It was Ennis' turn to speak. "I just wanna thank the three of you." He grinned. "Lyla, especially. Did you ever play baseball?"

All three ladies were talking at once then.

"Bertie started it when she hit that guy Jackie was fighting with."

"I couldn't let him beat on Jackie like that!" Mrs. Twist insisted.

"I saw her swing that piece a firewood, and I knew I could do that too!" Lyla said.

"They got what they deserved!" Lily added.

"I hope they put them in jail for life!" Mrs. Twist said.

"I hope they hang 'em. That's what our daddy would a done!"

"If I'd a known they were tryin to burn our house, I'd kept on hittin him!"

"If I'd a known what they were up to, I'd a shot them instead a firin up into the air." Lily concluded.

"Whoa, whoa, ladies. I think we've had enough excitement for one night." Jack quieted everyone down.

"Ennis is right, we do owe the three of you our thanks, but I want your promise that you'll _never_ do anything like that again. _Ever_!"

The room went dead silent. The ladies refused to make that promise. The three of them sat, arms crossed, defiant in their silence.

"Now whats you gonna do, Bud. Put 'em in time out?" Ennis grinned.

"Ladies, _please_! We can't have you fighting! It's much too dangerous!" Jack pleaded. "And where did you get that gun. Lily?"

"My husband bought it for me years ago. Taught me how to shoot it too." She said proudly. "He always told me the first shot should be up in the air to show people that I mean business, and the second shot should be to take care of that business. I never go anywhere without it."

"Ohhh God!" Jack massaged his forehead while Ennis stood back and chuckled. "You mean you been carryin that thing around with you all this time?"

"Absolutely! A lady can never be too careful." She said.

"It's for our safety." Lyla chimed in supporting her sister. "Women all alone in the world need protection."

"Ladies..." Jack shook his head. He had no idea where to go from there and turned to Ennis for help.

Ennis kept his head down hoping to hide his snickering. It didn't work.

"Ennis! You got nothin to say about this?" Jack pleaded.

Ennis looked up, but you could see he was biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. "She's an adult, Jack. I don't guess we got any say in the matter."

"Yes, we do!" He turned back to Lily. "You can't carry around a gun without a permit; did you know that?"

Lily said nothing, just got up and got her purse. A minute later she pulled a piece of paper from the back of her wallet and handed it to Jack. It was a permit.

Ennis peered over Jack's shoulder and read it. He couldn't hold back any longer and laughed out loud.

"It says here you have to take a safety course. Did you do that?" Jack asked after giving Ennis a scathing look.

"I did. I had to take the safety course before I got the gun." She pulled out another paper and handed it to him. "And I get the permit renewed every year."

Jack handed her back the papers and turned again to Ennis.

"You lost this one, Bud." Ennis grinned.

No response from anyone.

"I got an idea." Ennis said. "I think we need to get us some dogs. They'll keep us alerted if anyone comes pokin around again. The ladies can call us, and we'll come runnin. Only next time, we'll see to it that our guns are loaded."

"I knew your rifles weren't loaded; but _they_ didn't!" Mrs. Twist said proudly.

"Oh, I love dogs!" Lily announced. "Are we really gonna get some?"

"Oh let's do!" Lyla clapped her frail hands together. "We'll take care of 'em. Feed 'em, take 'em to the vet, and everythin."

"I've always want to get some, but John would never allow it." Mrs. Twist added. "We always had both dogs and cats when daddy was still with us."

They were all chatting again, talking about dogs and what kind they liked, what kind would be best as watch dogs. Ennis and Jack made their excuses and went on home.

x x x x

"You should a backed me up." Jack pouted as Ennis got a fire going back in their cabin.

"Bud," Ennis wiped his hands and sat down beside Jack. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you can't never make someone do what you want 'em to. They're gonna do whatever they have in their mind to do. Our ladies especially. We really don't have a say in the matter."

"I know that, but a gun? You think they should be carryin a gun?"

"I don't like the idea any more than you do, but it's their choice. Not ours."

"It's just not safe!" Jack argued. "Anything could happen."

"Apparently she's been carryin it around for years and nothin's happened." He took Jack's hand. "And aren't you the one who told me for years that I shouldn't worry so much about what _could_ happen?"

"Yeah, but that was different. That was us." Jack argued.

"Same thing, Bud. And if she's been carryin that gun around with her for years, she must know what she's doin

with it."

"You're sayin you're okay with it?" Jack asked.

"It ain't for me to be okay with it or not. It's just... Lily."

Jack said nothing for a good long time as the two of them sat quietly in front of the fire. "Are you about ready for Christmas then?"

"I'm ready for anything that this crazy life has in store for us." Ennis assured him with a little nuzzle.

"We've done pretty good so far." Jack nodded. "With our Handy Man jobs to get us through most a the year, and the huntin and guidin in the fall; looks like we don't have to worry none about findin work."

"Uh huh." Ennis agreed. "We got the ranch in pretty good shape now. We got the costliest stuff done."

"I still wanna do some work on the house for Momma and the twins."

"Sure enough." Ennis nodded. "We can do that a little at a time though."

"Uh huh." Jack agreed.

"So we're okay then?" Ennis asked, sliding his hand over Jack's. "You ain't mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you, Cowboy." Jack grinned and leaned against Ennis' shoulder. "How can I be made at you when everythin is so perfect."

"Hmmmm; it is perfect; ain't it?" Ennis rested his head against Jack's. "It sure ain't the life I expected, but I wouldn't change a thing about it."

"Me neither." Jack agreed. "Except maybe for the gun."

Ennis chuckled. "Well... you can't win 'em all, Bud."

THE END


End file.
